In One Night
by supreme queen1106
Summary: A lot can go wrong in one night. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie & Edward decide to go out and disaster strucks. Then one thing leads to another and the five have dug themselves deeper than they thought possible. WARNING! Contains spanking and coarse language. Rated M just in case.


**CHAPTER ONE- You've Just Got To Shake It**

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett sat around the television, watching a horror movie. It was already past midnight and the four teens had nothing better to do than watch TV.

" Don't open the door! I'm warning you!" Emmett said to the TV. His warning was followed by a scream. " Ah! See, I told him not to open the door, but did he listen, nooo!"

" Emmett, stop yelling at the TV. It's just a movie." Alice said, annoyed at her brother.

" So?" Emmett asked and Alice rolled her eyes.

" So, this is fake and even if it weren't they wouldn't be able to hear you. Besides, we've seen this movie loads of times."

" What's your point?" Emmett said and Alice shook her head.

" How long does this movie last?" Rosalie asked suddenly as someone else screamed in the movie.

" Just a bit longer. Ooh, ooh, this is my favorite bit." Emmett said and grabbed the remote, cranking up the volume.

" _Paul, be careful!"_

" _Jane, don't worry. I'm just going to the bathroom. What's the worst that can happen?" the man said as he opened the door and let out an incredibly high pitched scream as an ugly, scary face popped up. He tried to run in the opposite direction but tripped and fell. He shrieked as the demon crushed his soul. The woman screamed and ran out of the room using another door._

Emmett burst out laughing. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice stared at him with raised eyebrows.

" What's so funny?"

" Paul screamed like a little girl!" Emmett said, shaking in silent laughter.

" You have a weird sense of humor." Alice said before turning her attention back to the movie. There was a lot of gunfire in the next scene and if any humans were around, their ears would've been sure to explode.

" Will you keep it down?!" Edward yelled at his siblings grumpily from upstairs.

" What's his problem?" Emmett asked, though he complied and turned the volume down a few notches.

" I don't know and I don't care." Rosalie said as the credits started rolling in.

" Well, that's that movie finished. Hmm... what should we watch next? _The Grudge_?" Emmett asked.

" No! No more horror movies." Alice said.

" What do you suggest then? _My Little Pony_?"

" No. I was going to suggest _The Notebook._ And _My Little Pony_ is a TV show, not a movie."

" Bah, _The Notebook_! Who wants to see these horrible, disgusting love story movies anyway?" Emmett said but Rosalie gave him a look. " Other than me?" he added.

" Nice save." Jasper mumbled.

" Well, I don't feel like watching another movie anyway. How about we go out for a bit?" Rosalie suggested.

" In town?"

" No, in Germany." Rosalie said sarcastically.

" Sure." Alice agreed, but Jasper looked hesitant.

" Where exactly do you have in mind?" he asked his `twin´.

" Oh, I don't know. Just wondering about, getting some fresh air. Let's just have some fun. We deserve to have a wonderful night out." Rosalie said and in a flash Edward was standing in front of them.

" We're going out?"

" No, _we're _going out. Not you." Rosalie said pointedly.

" Does Esme know where you're going?"

" I were just about to tell her." Rose said and went to find Esme. She stopped at the door of her parents' bedroom. She really shouldn't disturb them, just in case they were engaging in certain activities. She stood in front of the door like a statue. This was just ridiculous. Surely she would've heard something if her parents were doing anything. She knocked on the door. Esme answered, dressed in her nightgown. Rosalie's eyes grew wide. Esme never wore that nightgown unless she was "busy" in the bedroom.

" Um... am I interrupting something?" Rosalie asked awkwardly.

" No, not at all dear. What is it?"

" It's just that Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I are heading out for a bit. Just thought you should know." Rosalie said before starting to walk away.

" Hold it." Esme ordered and Rosalie froze.

" Where exactly are you planning to go?" Esme asked as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

" Just for a whiff of fresh air. In the forest, in town. Anywhere really."

" Uh huh. When will you be back?"

" Well we're just going for a couple of hours. We'll be back soon." Rosalie assured.

" Alright. Just be back in time for school." Esme said as she headed back to her bedroom.

" We will be." Rosalie said and was downstairs in a flash. " Alright guys let's go. Not you." she said, pointing at Edward.

" Rose, come on. Let Edward come." Alice said, linking her arms with Edward.

" Fine. If you want someone to kill the mood, bring him along. But don't blame me when he ruins everything. Like he always does."

" I don't ruin everything. You do." Edward said, glaring at his blonde sister.

" Oh, is that so? Two words: last Christmas."

" Yeah? Two words: my life."

" Stupid prick."

" Dumb bitch."

" Guys, stop it. You can argue another time. Let's just get going." Alice said and everyone followed her to the garage. " Which cars do we take?"

" Let's take the Volvo." Edward suggested.

" Ew, no one wants to go in your piece of shit of a car." Rosalie said, making a face.

" Let's just take the Jeep." Emmett said.

" No." Edward and Alice said in unison.

" Why not?" Emmett whined.

" Because it's ugly and uncomfortable." Alice stated.

" Not to mention, horrible." Edward added.

" What, like your face?" Rosalie said and Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

" No, like yours." he said, proud of his comeback. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

" Let's vote. All those in favor of the Jeep, raise your hand." Emmett said and his hand shot up in the air. No one else raised their hands. " Oh, come on!"

" What about the Sidan?" Jasper suggested.

" Ha ha, now there's a joke." Edward said.

" Still better than your lousy automobile." Rosalie stated.

" Let's take the Porsche."

" No!" Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper yelled simultaneously.

" Why not?" Alice asked.

" We're not going to drive some fancy car in some dump."

" We're going to a dump?" Edward asked.

" Wait, I'm confused." Emmett said. " Let's just pick a car quickly. We're wasting precious time here."

" For once, I agree with Emmett." Jasper said.

" So we're taking the Jeep?"

" NO!" everyone yelled at him.

" Come on, we're wasting time and there's plenty of room for everyone." Emmett stated. His statement was followed by a long pause.

" Fine." Jasper said begrudgingly.

" Woohoo! Jasper's on ma team!" Emmett said triumphantly and looked towards the rest of the bunch. " Come on."

" Oh, alright." Edward said and the girls reluctantly agreed.

" I'm driving." Jasper said.

" Oh, no you're not." Emmett said and tackled Jasper. The two started wrestling and Jasper managed to pin Emmett down before getting up and hopping into the driver's seat.

" Ha ha! I win! Now where's the key?" he asked just as Emmett opened the front door and threw Jasper out. Jasper flew into the wall and went right through it. The others peered through the Jasper shaped hole as Jasper stood up and looked around.

" Job well done, Emmett." Jasper said.

" What was that?" Esme's voice could be heard from upstairs.

" Oh, shit." Emmett exclaimed and without further ado, the teens raced back towards the Jeep.

" Let's just pretend nothing happened. Now go, go, go!" Edward ordered as the car drove off the property.

" `Let's just pretend nothing happened´? Dude, there's no way Carlisle and Esme aren't going to find that Jasper shaped hole fishy." Emmett said, rolling down the window.

" It was your fault, Emmett." Jasper said, wiping some dust off his shirt.

" Nuh uh. If you hadn't taken the driver's seat, none of this would've happened. Lucky we're indistructable."

" Oh, I wouldn't say indistructable-"

" We're indistructable." Emmett said firmly and Jasper rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

" Eh, so where exactly are we going?" Edward asked.

" Let's go downtown."

" Why?"

" Just to check it out. I here there are some interesting places there."

" I hear there are a lot of murders and gangs there." Edward said.

" So? Not like it could affect us." Rosalie said.

" Or we could just go to the cinema."

" What, at this time? It's probably shut."

" You'd be surprised at how many movies come on this early in the morning." Emmett said.

" Now that you mention it, what time is it?" Edward asked.

" 1:30." Alice answered.

" Oh. Well let's just go to a club or something."

" A club? Edward, we're supposed to be teens. Can you imagine what would happen if we strolled into a club when we're underage?" Alice said.

" I think it's a great idea." Emmett said.

" Well of course **you'd** think it's a great idea..."

" Just what are you trying to say?"

" People, chill." Jasper said and everyone stared at him. " Let's just go out somewhere and have fun."

" Yeah, Jasper, that's the thing. We're trying to figure out where to go. Right now, Emmett's just aimlessly driving around town." Edward exclaimed.

" Well, let's get out of town then." Jasper said.

" Fine. We'll just aimlessly drive out of town, how about that?"

" Ya never know. Maybe there'll be some interesting places." Jasper shrugged. Once the famous five left town, they stumbled upon a huge house that seemed to be throwing a party.

" Hey, I've got an idea. Let's go there."

" Party crashing, Emmett? I don't know..." Rosalie said.

" Oh, come on. No one will even notice us. And look at them... they're teenagers!"

" No one will notice us, Emmett? No one will notice four incredibly beautiful people?" Rosalie said.

" Don't you mean five?" Alice asked.

" No, I mean four. Edward's the exception." Rosalie said, receiving a glare from Edward.

" Well if we're so incredibly beautiful, they'll obviously let us in without question. Duh. These are teens, not adults." Emmett said.

" I say we give go for it. What's the worst that can happen?" Alice asked.

" I can think of a lot of things..." Jasper said.

" Oh come on, Jazzy! It'll be fun!"

" Will it be so fun after I drain one of them? Or maybe two?"

" You have so little faith in yourself. You've been to parties before. Nothing happened then."

" That doesn't mean that nothing ever will. At parties, people are always so... so crazy! Emotions rocketing everywhere and it drives me mad."

" I thought you loved parties?"

" I said they were OK in general... I never said I loved them." Jasper said.

" Don't be a spoil sport, Jazz. Listen to the pixie. It'll be great!" Emmett said and Alice narrowed her eyes at him momentarily. Jasper seemed to really think about what Emmett said, which was a first.

" Fine. But we stay no longer than an hour."

" An hour?! Oh, come on!" Emmett said and Jasper gave him a look. " On second thoughts, an hour's a good enough time to have a good time, but not too good of a time."

" OK, let's go then." Edward said, hoping that he would finally find the one. Alice seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

" Edward, stop looking for her. Just let her come to you." she said when they got out of the car and Edward had scanned the place, but his mate was nowhere to be seen. He reverted back to his old gloomy self. They walked up to the front door and Emmett opened the door. Lucky for them that it was open.

" Wait, are we just sneaking in?" Edward hissed.

" Yes." Emmett replied and entered the huge house. Girls and boys where everywhere and the whole place was crowded. Music was blaring from upstairs and there was that ever so lovely smell of alcohol. A short, skinny girl with blue eyes and brown hair held up in a high ponytail spotted them and made her way through the sea of teens towards them. She wore a short, white, glittery, shiny dress and hoop earrings. She gaped at all of them for a moment, but seemed to snap out of it soon enough.

" I'm sorry, but who are you again?" the girl asked, thinking that she had invited them.

" I'm Emmett, but you can call me Em, babe." Emmett said and winked but Rosalie nudged him before sending a glare his way. Everyone introduced themselves but Edward had the feeling that she wasn't really paying attention. Well, he had read her mind, but same thing.

" I'm Rhianna-"

" Like the singer?" Emmett asked.

" Um... yeah, I guess."

" Well, you most certainly do shine bright like a diamond." Emmett said and gave her another wink. Rosalie stomped on his foot and his eyes grew as large as saucers.

" Anyway, I'm Rhianna Goshawk and welcome to my party. The punch is in the kitchen and the beer is served in the living room. Enjoy."

" Wait." Jasper said and Rhianna stopped and gave him a beautiful smile.

" Yes, handsome?" she said and didn't mind at all that Alice was sending her a death squint. Jasper didn't seem to notice.

" Do you have a license for throwing this party with alcohol?" Jasper asked and Rhianna's smile faltered a little.

" Of course."

" Are you also of legal age-?"

" What are you, a cop? What does it matter? Just have fun." she said and gave Jasper a look of distrust and lust mixed together before heading off.

" What did you have to ask her that for? Of course she's underage!" Emmett said, shaking his head at his brother.

" I just wanted to make sure-"

" Excuses, excuses! I don't wanna hear it! Now let's get partying!" Emmett said and led his siblings into the living room where everyone stopped to stare at them before continuing. " Let's dance." Emmett said to Rosalie and grabbed her hand. Jasper, Alice and Edward watched them. Jasper, being the gentleman that he was, wanted to ask Alice to dance. However, he had no idea how to dance to this sort of music. He knew stuff like square dancing and waltzing, not this kind of dancing. Or whatever it was.

" Jasper, aren't you going to ask Alice to dance?" Emmett asked Jasper at the end of the song after the girls decided to check the house out for a bit.

" I would, but I don't know how." Jasper said to Emmett.

" You don't know how to ask her?" Emmett frowned.

" No, I- No." Jasper said, giving Emmett a look. " Of course I know how to ask her, it's just that I don't know how to dance this- well, dance!"

" You've just got to shake it!" Emmett said and thrust his pelvis forward. One girl fainted when she saw it and a couple of other girls gazed at him lustfully. Emmett turned to face them, grinning, and winked at one of them. The girl he winked at started to use her hand as a fan. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

" I'm not going to dance then." Jasper said.

" What? No! Come on, Jazz! Just shake it!" Emmett exclaimed and when the next song started to play, he started to shake his hips and then started doing this weird dance that Jasper found strange. He hid his face, embarrassed by the performance, but no one seemed to mind at all. In fact, most of them were dancing like Emmett. As the song ended, Emmett slid down on the floor and punched the air. Girls and boys around the room applauded him. Emmett took a bow, then walked back to Jasper. " So? What do you say? Want to give it a go?"

" I think I'll pass." Jasper said and turned to leave but accidently bumped into his wife. " Sorry, Alice. I didn't see ya there."

" That's quite alright." she said and stood next to Jasper, looking around. " Ooh, I love this song." Alice said, looking directly at Jasper. " I just really want to dance..." she continued, but Jasper didn't seem to have picked up on what she was trying to say. She sighed. " If only someone would ask me..."

" I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind. He was pretty good at this stuff. Apparently." Jasper said.

" Jazzy!" Alice said angrily and stomped her foot.

" What?"

" You're supposed to ask me to dance with you!"

" Oh, right. Sorry." Jasper said as Alice stared at him expectantly.

" Well?"

" Well what?"

" Jazzy! Oh, you know what? Never mind. Forget it." Alice said and turned to walk away.

" Alice! Wait!" Jasper said and Alice turned to look at her beau. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. " May I have this dance?" Jasper asked like a proper gentleman.

" Of course." Alice smiled. She led them back to the dance floor and started dancing like everyone else. Jasper, who had no experience whatsoever, started jumping up and down. Alice stopped and looked at Jasper in horror.

" What? Is this not how it goes?" Jasper asked and she burst out laughing. " What? What is it?"

" Sorry. It's just that... you are so cute." Alice grinned and pinched his cheek. Jasper looked stunned. He was about to say something when someone got a papercut. Jasper could easily smell the scent of the warm blood and his throat burned with a hunger he had not experienced since a few months ago. His throat was so dry. He knew he should've gone hunting before crashing a party filled with hormone-driven human teens. Alice didn't seem to notice and Jasper licked his lips as he went upstairs to where the blood was and opened a bedroom door. The only person there was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing revealing clothes, chewing bubblegum and fanning herself with her party invitation. She had a mobile phone in her other hand. On her index finger was the cut and the blood was still oozing out. Jasper's eyes turned black.

" It's so exciting, isn't it? Tom finally agreed to have sex. He's going to come back in with condoms. Oh wait, here he is now." the girl spoke into the phone as Jasper took a step forward. She ended her call and whipped her head in his direction.

" What are you doing here? You're not Tom!" she snapped and then noticed how handsome Jasper was. " But you know... he can always wait." she smirked and beckoned him toward her. Jasper let out a low growl. The girl frowned and didn't even have time to scream out for help when Jasper pounced on her and pinned her down on the bed before sinking his teeth in her neck. The girl's eyes widened with fear but she couldn't make any noise as Jasper had covered her mouth. She kicked and struggled, but was no match for the vampire. She eventually stopped fighting as her heart gave one final flutter before stopping. Jasper dropped the corpse and licked his blood stained teeth. He felt so good. He stood up again and only then did he realize that he had just fed on a human. He gasped in horror at what he had done and shut the bedroom door. His hands went to his head and he gripped his blond locks. He spotted a mirror on the bedside table and rushed towards it. His eyes grew wide as he stared back at his own eyes that were now a lovely shade of red. He stood there, staring at his reflection, shocked. He was petrified and frozen to the spot. Then the door burst open, but Jasper was in shock and didn't turn to see who it was. He heard a soft gasp and saw Alice in the reflection of the mirror.

" Jasper..."

**A/N: Dum dum dum. And with a cliffhanger thy chapter ends. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
